


Dia de los Muertos

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baker Castiel (Supernatural), Day of the Dead, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas was exhausted. He’d been working sixteen hours a day for weeks now, and he still had a week to go until Halloween. Being the only bakery in the tiny town of Presidio Texas had its perks, but getting ready for the Dia de Los Muertos festival was really hard work.He was looking around, saying hello to people between bites, when a man he’d never seen before walked up with his taco.“Is this seat taken?”Cas looked up at the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. “Uh… no! Sit down.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My submission to the SPN Holiday Reverse Bang.y.'d like to thank my amazing artist, zaffre, for this beautiful art.   
> It was the inspiration for this story.  
> And a big thanks goes to my beta, maimalfoi87!

 

[Link to the art](https://zaffrefic.tumblr.com/post/184676515893/for-the-spn-holiday-reverse-minibang-my-partner)

 

Cas was exhausted. He’d been working sixteen hours a day for weeks now, and he still had a week to go until Halloween. Being the only bakery in the tiny town of Presidio Texas had its perks, but getting ready for the Dia de Los Muertos festival was really hard work. He’d hired a local boy, Kevin, to work the front while he made his sugar skulls, cakes decorated with tiny sugar skeletons and now, bread. 

He loved every minute of it.

Everyone who celebrated the festival got their confections from him. He was very proud of his work. When he’d moved here and started making things for the festival, they had turned out really awful. The townspeople smiled at him and bought them anyway, but he could see the amusement in their eyes. He’d vowed after that to master the art of sugar sculpture. He’d gotten better every year.

He glanced at the clock and was shocked to see it was three in the morning. He grabbed a towel and wiped his hands off, then took off his apron and set it aside. He needed some sleep.

He locked the back door and walked the block and a half to his house. He was so tired, he fell on the couch with all his clothes on, just taking enough time to set an alarm on his phone.

Finally it was Monday, just four days until the start of the festival. People were coming in to pick up their orders. When Cas looked up and saw Mrs. Olivas come in, he walked around from the counter and went up to her with a smile.

She smiled back at him. “I have your tamales, Cas.” Cas took the bag from her.

”And I have your skulls.” 

This was a long standing tradition between the two of them. Cas traded sugar skulls with the names of Mrs. Olivas’ dead put on their foreheads with icing for two dozen homemade tamales. Her tamales were the best in town.

He got the box with the skulls and handed them to her. They exchanged pleasantries and then she left. He carried the bag of tamales to the kitchen, wanting to try one but he just didn’t have the time. He put the bag on the counter with a sigh and went back to work. 

The rest of the week passed quickly in a flurry of filled orders and preparations. Finally it was Friday. The bakery would be closed until Monday in honor of the festival. Cas had plans.

He sat in front of the altar and drank his  _ pulque _ . He thought about Raphael and sighed. He missed him a lot, especially during the festival. There was no grave for him to visit, Raph had been buried in Maine, where his family was from. So he couldn’t sit at the grave and talk to Raphael, along with all the other families. 

But he could talk to him here. He lit the tall green candle he’d been putting on the altar for what? Five years now. He looked at the photograph of him and Raphael, smiling and happy. The marigolds were looking a little dry, so he got a glass of water and added it to their vase. 

He drank too much  _ pulque _ and started feeling morose, which was the exact opposite of what this day meant, so he went to bed.

The next day dawned bright and sunny. He dressed and with a glance at the altar, he went down to watch the parade. 

There was music and flowers and food booths everywhere. Cas walked to his favorite booth, the one run by his friend Meg she had her face painted like a sugar skull and was dressed like Catrina, the traditional Lady of the Dead. She grinned when she saw him.

“Hey, Clarence! Let me guess… you want a taco.”

Cas grinned. He never quite understood the Clarence reference, but he nodded. “You know it!”

Meg turned to her pile of tortillas and grabbed one, dropping it the hot grease. When it was plump, she flipped it over, then got it out and dropped it onto a paper plate. Then she covered it with refried beans, some ground beef, lettuce and tomatoes. She handed it to him and waved her hand when he tried to pay her. Grinning, he went to the picnic table set up nearby and sat down to eat.

He was looking around, saying hello to people between bites, when a man he’d never seen before walked up with his taco.

“Is this seat taken?”

Cas looked up at the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. “Uh… no! Sit down.”

The guy sat with a smile. “Thanks.”

Cas took a bite of his food and wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Are you new here, or just visiting? I thought I knew everyone in Presidio.”

The guy grinned. “New. I just moved here this week. I’m Dean Winchester.”

Cas smiled at him. “I’m Castiel Novak. Cas. I own the bakery.”

Dean grinned bigger. “I love a man who can bake! I’m the new owner of Singer’s Auto Repair.”

Cas almost choked. Was this man flirting with him, or did he just really like baked goods?

Collecting himself, he asked Dean if this was his first Dia de los Muertos.

“Yeah, it is. I’m from Kansas, and we don’t have anything like this.”

Cas finished his taco. “Well, I’m available if you need a guide.”

Dean smiled brightly. “I’d really like that, Cas. Just let me finish my taco and you can guide me anywhere.”

Cas smiled. Again, it felt like Dean was flirting, but then again, it might just be his way.

Dean finished his taco and they walked back to the food booth to throw away their paper plates. Meg smiled at them. “Hey, Clarence, who’s your friend?”

Dean looked confused. “That’s just what Meg likes to call me. Meg, this is Dean Winchester, he’s new in town. Dean, this is Meg Masters. She runs the best mexican restaurant in town.”

Meg smiled at him. “Of course, it’s also the only mexican restaurant in town.”

Dean chuckled. “Nice to meet you. Cas is giving me the tour.”

Meg smirked. “Oh is he now?”

Cas grinned. “Calm yourself Meg, we just met.”

They walked along the street. Cas pointed out various businesses to him, and they looked at the stalls. “What costume was Meg wearing? I see a lot of women dressed like her.”

Cas smiled. “It’s called the Lady of Death. Her name is Catrina. It’s from a painting an artist named Jose Posada around 1913. She’s satirical. Just a way of poking fun.” 

Dean nodded. 

As they walked along, everyone said hello to Cas.

“You’re a pretty popular guy around here, Cas.”

“Well, I’ve lived here for a long time, and I do have the only bakery in town.”

“Where are you from originally?”

Cas signed. “I’m from Boston. But I left there a long time ago.”

Dean looked at him, but didn’t comment on the sigh or the tone Cas used.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas and Dean strolled down main street, taking in the sights. Dean would ask questions and Cas would answer them. When it got hot, they sat on a bench under a tree and ate some chili and drank a beer that they’d bought from a booth. 

“This is really cool of you, Cas. I’ve learned more in a morning about this place that I did in two months on the internet.”

“What made you move here and buy Singer’s? It’s a long way from Kansas.”

Dean smiled. “I just wanted something different. My dad was friends with Bobby Singer, and when I heard he was retiring, I jumped at the chance. I like what I’ve seen so far.”

He looked at Cas when he said it, and Cas blushed a little. 

Dean took their empty bottles and paper plates and threw them in the trash. When he walked back, Cas stood up.

“So, what’s next?”

Cas thought about it. “Well, we could go to the cemetery.”

Dean grinned. “Okay, sounds interesting.”

They walked to the town cemetery. Cas opened the gate and followed Dean in.

The cemetery was one of the few places that had green grass. It was obviously well cared for. There were headstones pretty much as far as Dean could see.

“Wow, these are a lot of graves.”

Cas chuckled. “The town has been here since the 1700s. That’s a lot of death.”

Every grave where anyone had died in about the last hundred years had a white cross on it, most covered with marigolds. There were small trinkets and pictures on most of them.

Dean looked at them with big eyes. “Does it always look like this?”

Cas shook his head. “No. The crosses are altars specifically for the Dia de los Muertos. They’ll be gone Monday morning, put away until next year.”

Dean turned and looked at Cas. “Do you have an altar here?”

Cas smiled, but looked a little wistful. “Not here. Mine is in my home. He… he isn’t buried here.”

Dean looked sad. “I’m sorry, Cas.”

Cas shook his head and smiled brightly. “It’s okay, Dean, it was a long time ago.”

They walked around and looked at the graves and altars.

Cas looked at his watch. “It’s dinner time. We need to eat. Would you like to have dinner at my place?”

Dean grinned from ear to ear. “Yeah, that would be great! Thanks, Cas.”

They walked to Cas’ house.

Dean followed Cas into his kitchen while Cas looked around.

“What’s that in the bag?” Dean pointed at it.

“Tamales. Are you interested, or have you had enough?”

Dean grinned. “There is no such thing as too many tamales, Cas.”

Cas smiled back at him. “A man after my own heart.”

Dean winked at him. “I’m hoping, Cas.”

Cas stared at him for a moment, then went to get the steamer. He heated some refried beans with a lot of queso. They sat at the table and ate, drinking beer. Dean sat back when he was done. 

“That was wonderful, Cas. Thanks. I’ll have to cook for you sometime.”

Cas smiled. “I’d like that, Dean.”

They went to the living room, and Dean looked at Cas’ altar.

“He was important to you.” It wasn’t a question.

Cas touched the photo of Raphael. “He was. We were together for a long time. He died four years ago.”

“I’m sorry Cas.”

Cas smiled at him. “Thanks, but I’m okay. I’ve come to terms with it.”

Dean sat on the couch. “So, what happens tonight?”

Cas sat down next to him. “Tonight we communicate with our dead.”

Dean looked a little skeptical. “Communicate with them? Isn’t that a little… I don’t know, one-sided?”

Cas laughed. “It’s Día de los Muertos, Dean. That’s what this festival is all about. We sit and talk to our dead, tell stories about them, tell them what happened during the year. I will admit, they seldom talk back.”

Dean nodded. “So, do you need me to leave?”

“Not necessarily. You can stay if you want to, I’d welcome the company. But, this is all about Raphael.”

“I’d like to stay, Cas.”

Cas stood up. “Great! I’ll get the  _ pulque.” _

While Cas was in the kitchen, Dean stook up and went to look at the  _ ofrenda.  _ He looked at the large sugar skull that was elaborately decorated and had the name ‘Raphael’ on its forehead. He especially liked the gold leaf feathers.

Cas walked back, sat the glasses of  _ pulque  _ on the coffee table and went to stand next to Dean.

Dean turned to look at him with a smile. “Those feathers are amazing.”

Cas chuckled. “Thanks. It’s sort of a joke we had between us, because we were both named after angels. He used to kid me that he was an archangel and I was just a seraph.”

They sat and drank together, Cas telling stories about his time with Raphael. They laughed a lot. 

When there was a lull in the conversation, Dean stared at Cas, and Cas stared back. Their eyes were locked together, neither knew how long.

Cas was the first to look away. “Well, we need more  _ pulque.”  _ He grabbed their glasses and went to the kitchen.

When he sat back down again, Dean asked how Raphael died. “If it’s not too personal.”

Cas took a swallow of his drink. “It’s not. He had an aneurysm.”

Dean sighed. “That must have been hard. No warning… just…”

Cas smiled. “It was. But at least he didn’t suffer. That’s what I kept telling myself, anyway.”

“So, anyone since then? I mean…”

Cas laughed. “I know what you mean, Dean. And no one. I didn’t feel like I was ready for years, and then when I figured out I was, I just never met anyone I was interested in.”

Dean looked like he’d been slapped.

Cas added, “Until now.”

Dean let out a breath. “That’s a relief. I mean, I’ve been flirting with you all day. I’d hate to think I was that wrong.”

Cas smiled at him. “You weren’t wrong, Dean.”

Dean stared at Cas, then slapped his hands on his thighs. “It’s late. I should be going. So, what’s happening tomorrow? Are we going to get together?”

Cas grinned at him. “Of course we are, as long as you want to. Tomorrow there’s a big party. Music dancing, celebrating. You’ll love it.”

He walked Dean to the door. They stood a moment, staring at each other’s mouths, but then Cas told Dean good night and he left.

Cas had a hard time sleeping that night.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cas was just finishing getting ready when there was a knock on his door. He put the finishing touches on his face and opened the door.

Dean stood there with a look of amazement. 

“Cas! You look amazing!”

Cas smiled. “Thanks. I do this every year. I take it that you like it?”

Dean’s smile was bright. “I do! I need to learn how to do that.”

Cas grabbed his jacket. “I’ll be happy to help.”

Cas had his face painted like a sugar skull.

They walked the two blocks to downtown. Cas pointed out his bakery as they passed.

“You make pie, Cas?”

Cas chuckled. “I make very good pies, Dean.”

Dean laughed. “Marry me, Cas.”

Cas chuckled but didn’t say anything.

When they got to the square, the party was in full swing. A stage had been put up and there were mariachis playing. When the song ended, the singer yelled, “Senor Cas!”

They began to play  _ Malagueña Salerosa _ .

Cas smiled so brightly, Dean felt a catch in his throat. Cas turned to Dean.

“It’s my favorite.”

Dean listened to the song. He had no idea what it was about, but it was lovely. 

When it was over, everyone clapped, but none louder than Cas.

Dean grinned at him. “What’s it about?”

Cas chuckled.”I honestly have no idea. I just love how it sounds.”

That made Dean laugh.

Everyone was dressed in their finest. Most of the women were dressed as Caterina. When they danced, brightly colored skirts twirled like beautifully colored birds in the sunlight.

Dean and Cas ate fry bread, covered with powdered sugar and sprinkled with honey.

Then Dean pulled Cas to his feet. “Let’s dance.”

Cas laughed and followed Dean. They began to dance, wrapped around each other because the song was a slow one. Cas had his hands around Dean’s waist and Dean had his arms around Cas’ neck. They swayed with the music. Cas put his head on Dean’s shoulder.

The song ended and they broke apart. Cas looked around, and most of the other dancers were smiling at them. He blushed and they walked back to the bench they were sitting on.

People began to drift away. 

“Is the party over?” Dean looked around.

“Yes, it’s time for them to go to the cemetery and spend time with their dead.”

Dean looked at Cas. “So what now?”

Cas looked back at him and smiled. “I think we should go back to my place.”

 

As soon as the door shut, Cas pushed Dean against it and kissed him. They kissed hard and needy. Cas ran his tongue over Dean’s lips and Dean opened his mouth, letting Cas explore his mouth. Cas ran his hand over Dean’s cock, feeling how hard he was in his jeans. Dean moaned.

Cas stepped back, and grabbed Dean’s hand. He led Dean to this bedroom.

When they got there, clothes were discarded and Cas pushed Dean on the bed. He crawled over him, straddling Dean’s hips. He leaned over and kissed Dean again.

Their cocks rubbed against each other and they both groaned. Cas whispered in Dean’s ear.

“I want to make love to you. Can I?”

“Oh god, yes… please Cas…”

Cas kissed Dean down his throat and over his collar bone. He paused to suck a mark on Dean’s neck, then took one of Dean’s nipples in his teeth. Dean arched against his mouth. Cas nibbled on it, then moved to the other one.

“Cas…”

Cas looked at him with a smile. “Let me take care of you, Dean.”

Dean nodded.

Cas worked his mouth down over Dean’s chest, his belly, and then he was at Dean’s very hard cock. 

“You are so beautiful, Dean.”

Dean turned his head, embarrassed.

Cas turned his face back with a hand on Dean’s cheek.

“Don’t turn away, Dean. You are beautiful.”

Dean blushed but nodded.

Then Cas put his mouth on Dean’s cock. Dean groaned. 

Cas worked up and down, licking and swirling his tongue along the shaft. Then he popped his mouth off and licked Dean’s balls. Dean groaned louder and spread his legs wide.

Cas settled himself between them. He paused. “I don’t have any condoms, Dean.”

Dean looked at him with a grin. “I’m clean, Cas, I swear it.”

Cas smiled. Dean lifted his legs and Cas reached and grabbed the bottle of lube that sat on his bedside table. He lubed up his hand and then gently pushed a finger into Dean.

“Oh god, Cas!”

Cas worked his finger in and out, then added another. Dean was fisting the bedspread.

“I’m ready, I’m so ready, Cas, please… put it in me.”

Cas swirled his fingers a few more times, then pulled them out. Dean whined.

Cas lined up. Dean wrapped his thighs around Cas’ waist and Cas pushed inside.

“Dean, you’re so tight. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Dean lifted his head and looked Cas in the eyes.

“If you stop, I swear I’ll punch you. I mean it.”

Cas chuckled and slid in all the way. He paused, wanting to give Dean time to relax.

Dean grabbed Cas’ arms. “Move, please…”

Cas pulled back a little and pushed in again. He pulled back a little more and pushed in again. Then he pulled back until just the head was inside Dean and thrust in.

Dean moaned and tightened his grip on Cas’ arms.

Cas went faster, and shoved in harder. He hadn’t been with anyone is so long… not since Raphael. He wanted to make it last, but he couldn’t.

“Dean, make yourself come. Baby, I want to see you come for me.”

Dean grabbed his cock and it took just a few strokes and he was coming. The sight of it pulled Cas over the edge.

Cas thrust through it and then a few times when it was over. He leaned over, kissed Dean and pulled out. Dean had a look on his face that Cas knew he wanted to see over and over again.

They laid in each other’s arms. Cas got up and got a cloth to clean Dean off, and then they were hanging on to one another again.

“Jesus, Cas… that was incredible.”

Cas chuckled. “I agree, but I can usually last a lot longer.

Dean chuckled too. “Well, you’re gonna get another chance, that’s for sure.”

Cas kissed Dean. “I was sort of hoping you’d say that.”

 

They were married nine months later. At the next Día de los Muertos, Dean had his own  _ ofrenda  _ next to Cas’ for his parents. 

Cas helped Dean paint his face like a sugar skull.

They celebrated every year of their long lives together. 

 


End file.
